Time
الوقت هو عنصر ثانوي في عالم Ninjago. ويرتبط هذا مع البرتقالي الألوان، الأخضر والأزرق والأحمر. وهو يطابق مع شفرات الوقت '. Users' Abilities *'Chronokinesis - Allows the user to manipulate time. **'Chronoportation' - Allows the user to travel through the past or the future, usually on a time machine. This move has been used by Lord Garmadon with the Mega Weapon, and by the Twins with the Iron Doom. **'Time Reduction' - Allows the user to slow down Time. **'Time Acceleration' - Allows the user to speed up time. It can be used to accelerate the aging of an opponent. It also allows the user to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever they desire by forwarding Time on him/herself. **'Temporal Rewind' - Allows the user to rewind time. It can be used to reinstate a person to his/her youth. **'Time Stopping' - Allows the user to stop time, thus leaving your adversary vulnerable. The user could have his/her chance to do anything he/she wants with their disabled opponent. **'Chronokinetic Flight' - Allows the user to turn into a substance, like sunlight, and fly into the time vortex/portal or any other portal and reappear once exited the vortex/portal. **'Time View' - Allows the user to show a selected person or all people in a certain area to view what is happening in the past, present, or future. It also allows the user to send a temporal message, like a nightmare. This move was used by Lord Garmadon to show Wu that the Ninja were captured in "King of Shadows," and the Twins planning their return in a form of a temporal message sending it to Wu in "Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3." Users *Time Twins **Krux **Acronix *Garmadon (with the Mega Weapon and Time Blades and also when trapped in the Underworld; formerly) *Wu (with the Time Blades; formerly) *Vermillion (with Time Blades; formerly) **Commander Raggmunk **Commander Blunck **Commander Machia *Ninja (with the Time Blades; formerly) Trivia *It is possible that Time is the strongest Element in all of Ninjago (excluding the Elemental Essence Powers, Golden Power, Creation, Darkness, Destruction, and Energy) (which was ultimately the reason why Acronix and Krux betrayed the elemental alliance). This could be proven by the fact that it took the whole elemental alliance, including Wu and Garmadon, with the aid of the Time Blades, to defeat them. *It is unknown how Chen was able to complete the spell without this element. **It is also unknown how Chen knew the Ray and Maya "betrayed" Wu and Garmadon. Gallery MoS19MegaUse.png|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to create a time portal to the past. MoS19Sand.png|Garmadon's time portal created by the Mega Weapon. MoS66FastForward.gif|Acronix moving forward in time to avoid Ray and Maya's fire and water powers. MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Acronix slowing down Ray's fireball. MoS67KruxRewind.png|Young Krux rewinding Time. MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Young Krux rewinding Time against the Elemental Master of Gravity. MoS66Pause.gif|Young Krux pausing the Elemental Master of Ice. MoS67Time.png|The Hands of Time prior to losing their powers. MoS67TimeBeams.png|Acronix (stage right) and Krux (stage left) losing their powers. Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 4.08.01 PM.png|Acronix using Time Reduction to slow Time of Ray's Fire Blast Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Time Category:Secondary Elements Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:2011